


Upgraded

by hollowers



Series: You need only ask [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: All the steamy stuff is in the second chapter, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Markus, Fluff and Humor, I'll learn how to tag later, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex Shop, They're buying upgrades!, and Markus is awkward, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowers/pseuds/hollowers
Summary: ”So, what should I get?” Simon smirked, obviously enjoying Markus’ mild embarrassment.He sighed, putting the carefully detailed artificial penis back into its box.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter contains no smut, but has Markus come to terms with his preferences (ie. setting the mood for the second chapter.)  
> Not necessary to read if you just want to get to the juicy parts lmao.

”So, what should I get?” Simon smirked, obviously enjoying Markus’ mild embarrassment. He sighed, putting the carefully detailed artificial penis back into its box.

They were currently in a sex shop. Getting themselves some upgrades, so to speak. Markus was feeling quite awkward, standing around and browsing genitalia. They probably would’ve been done already, if Simon had actually wanted to contribute somehow. Instead, his boyfriend had decided to let him pick whatever parts he wanted for him, only saying that anything suited him just fine.

There were curious looks cast their way, and Markus pretended not to notice, examining the holographic price tag on one of the items, hiding his face in the process. It was a 12,5 cm penis, for series AX, PL and AP 200/600.

”Can’t we just pick something?” He asked, in his mind pleading the other android to have mercy on him. But Simon just hummed nonchalantly, unaware, eyeing something on another shelf.  
”You haven’t told me what you want, Markus. Should I buy a penis, get an anal cavity? Something else? Both?” he continued, as if the conversation was completely normal, an everyday occurrence.  
”It doesn’t matter, just grab whatever you want and let’s go.”

Markus knew he had no reason to be as restless as he was, obviously. After the revolution, seeing androids buy things for themselves and their partners had become a common sight. Still, he couldn’t help it. The shop made him jumpy. He could feel eyes on him from every side, and even though he was used to being the center of attention, this was different.

They all knew who he was, and what he’d done. He wasn’t intent on giving them any more information about his personal life than was necessary. He could hear the other customers whispering about him; ”Is that the leader of those deviants?”, muffled giggling, maybe even a quick snap of a phone’s camera, two girls, in their late teens, the other suspiciously hiding the device in her pocket. He gritted his teeth, trying to relax his rigid shoulders.

Simon frowned, noticing his spiked stress-level, and discreetly let his pinkie finger hook around Markus’ own, his skin instinctively melting away to allow the connection. The gesture warmed his chest, and he glanced at his partner from the corner of his eye. The blond looked completely calm, content, even. A touch of annoyance flowed through as he identified the cause of Markus’ anxiousness. He glanced at the girls, debating something. Then he shrugged to himself and stepped over to stand slightly to his right, blocking Markus out of the girls’ sight. It didn’t help much, but the kind gesture itself made him feel better.

His partner’s led blinked yellow as he spoke to him in his mind  
”You ok? Do you want to leave? We can come back another time. Or never.”  
”No, it’s alright. I just wish I wasn’t so easily recognizable.”  
”Understandable. I guess being a standard model such as myself has it’s perks.” He noticed Simon turn his eyes on him, ”Since we’re staying, is there anything you’d like to buy?”

Markus took a deep breath, a subconscious habit he’d picked up somewhere. He’d had sex with exactly two androids, North and Simon. And as much as he had loved North, they had ended it on mutual agreement that they were better off as friends.  
Markus had also discovered that he.. enjoyed bottoming. 

When he’d first slept with North, she’d been in control, riding him and telling him what to do, sometimes even tying up his wrists. Over time North had grown more trusting, slowly overcoming her past, and had agreed to let him take the lead occasionally. And that’s when he’d realized that it wasn’t something he found particularly fulfilling, or was interested in.  
When Simon had entered the picture, he’d had his first experience of being penetrated, and the realization that he was something known as a ”sub” had become abundantly clear. He preferred seeing his partner take control. He liked it. He liked how Simon would reassure and guide him, even if he was a bit of a tease in bed. Gentle, like he was with everything, but still firm. Markus liked that he didn’t need to be in charge, for once.

It wasn’t that he was particularly embarrassed by the actual act, bottoming, itself, but admitting that he liked to be dominated was… well. So instead of voicing these thoughts, he let Simon rummage through his mind, trying to piece together what he couldn’t say. Not yet. Definitely not here.

Simon cleared his throat next to him, gaining a few odd looks from the surrounding customers. He cast a knowing look at him, reassuring briefly, inaudible to those around them.  
”It’s alright Markus. I was a bit surprised by it as well, but I’m more than happy to fulfill that role.” There was a quick pause, before he added ”...Almost anything is a pleasant experience for me, as long as it’s with you.” He confessed, then disconnected their fingers to rub the back of his neck, suddenly bashful. 

Markus stared at him for a moment, and then broke into a wide grin. They could get all the different upgrades they wanted, later. They’d have time. But right now, he knew exactly what he wanted Simon to buy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real reason you're reading this, probably.

Under rework

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adskalsasksds Please comment, kudos, let me know what you thought of it (I'll be travelling abroad, can't answer as actively, but please do leave comments! I'll answer them as soon as I can)


End file.
